Little Winx Club
by xoXRedVelvetXox
Summary: The specialists have no idea how it happened but their fairy girlfriends are smaller than they're supposed to be. Said fairy girlfriends also have no idea, in fact they don't remember it at all. And the person in charge of all of this is secretly laughing at their situation, you know, secretly. (AN) Edited version dus I've edited it as much as I could *shrugs*


_**I do not own Winx Club~ Imagine what would happen if I did O:3**_

 **~~~~(o3o)~~~~**

It was a normal and sunny day,

But it was going to get pretty weird…

Bloom was playing with Kiko ~her bunny~

Stella was fixing her nails to the utmost perfection that she was trying to achieve.

Flora was watering her plants and daydreaming about you know who ~her boyfriend~

Musa was listening to music with her headphones.

Tecna was on google, looking up random words that she has yet to learn.

And Layla was reading a book.

Stella then proceeded to add the finishing touches on her nails and Bam! She was done!

"What do you guys think of my nails?"

"Great"

"Awesome"

"They look nice"

"One hundred and one percent wonderful according to my calculations"

"I don't care"

"You guys aren't even looking!" Stella screeched looking for something to throw at them.

"I'm sorry Stella," Flora apologized.

"Yeah what Flora said," Bloom said as she stopped playing with Kiko.

"One hundred and two percent wonderful?" Tecna asked her.

"I just wanna read my book," Layla admitted and went back to reading her book.

"I really just don't care," Musa exclaimed looking annoyed.

"Yeah, but what do you think of my nails?" Stella pressed on.

"Wow just wow…" Layla shook her head at Stella and continued with her reading.

"I have no words," Musa told her with an 'I don't care' kind of attitude.

"Yay! I knew they were perfect!" Stella exclaimed running into her room to get something.

"Do we tell her that perfection doesn't exist or…?" Bloom asked the rest of the girls.

"It does to! My calculations are _perfection_!" Tecna countered glaring at her.

"Do we have to tell her too?" Bloom asked Layla quietly.

"No, she'll just go crazy and work on her technical things for like a few days." Layla told her sincerely.

"I'm gonna call Brandon!" Stella squealed happily running back into the room cellphone in hand.

" _ **Hi boo"**_

"Hi Honeyyyy!"

" _ **Why'd you call?"**_

"No reason…"

" _ **What's wrong?"**_

"Oh no, it's what's right. Oh so very _right_ "

"… _ **What's right?"**_

"My nails! They're perfect!"

" _ **Oh is that all?"**_

"No, but are you in a hurry or something?"

" _ **Well yeah I have…training…right now"**_

"Oh…okay"

" _ **Don't worry Stell I'll call you after… training"**_

"Love you…"

" _ **Love you too, bye"**_

"Bye-"

 _ **~Beep…beep…beep**_

"Well that was suspicious!" Stella said cheerfully.

"I don't get you," Musa admitted.

 _ **~Knock-knock**_

"Someone's knocking at our door!" Stella exclaimed.

"Noooo! Really?" Musa asked her sarcastically.

"Yeah! Really!" Stella answered happily.

 _ **~Knock-knock knockity-knock-knock**_

"I'll get it!" Flora screamed running to the door and opening it "It's a package addressed to us" she said carrying it inside and putting it on a table.

"Hmm weird, it has no name on it," Tecna informed sounding suspicious.

"And it has a potion in it," Layla said after opening the package.

It was a potion bottle with some sort of weird liquid in it. It was labeled ~Kids~

"Maybe we should take this to Miss Faragonda," Musa told them carefully picking the bottle up.

"I'll do it!" Stella took it from her tripping her in the process causing her to fall on Stella slightly, who lost grip of the potion that was now flying through the air.

"Noooo!" The girls screamed and dramatically ran to catch it.

But nothing happened because much to their relief Layla caught the potion.

But Stella tripped again and fell on Layla.

And they all watched as the bottle fell and broke,

And the room filled with colorful smoke.

The girls started coughing.

And they fell one by one.

All affected by the weird smell of the potion.

In the distance someone watched with a victorious expression on their face as all six of them were transformed.

Time was not on their side.

Because as the last one realized what was happening,

it was too late.

For she too fell unconscious into a dreamless sleep.

Not knowing that what had just happened had changed their day completely.


End file.
